Paperwork
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Being an Auror wasn't all glam and adventure. Most of the time it was - dare she say it - paperwork.


Written for the **Quidditch League** (Chaser One: Auror Office, Law Enforcement, Prompts: Tickled (word), Specialty (word), Onwards (word)), **Variety of Prompts Challenge **(Word: Auror, Location: Ministry of Magic), **Disney Character Challenge** (Abu: Write about Nymphadora Tonks)

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

As an Auror, Nymphadora Tonks was a highly trained officer who investigated crimes that dealt with the Dark Arts, and in turned tracked down and apprehended Dark Wizards. It sounded a glamorous job, and for all the work she put into getting here, it had better be. The adventures and antics they got into at the Auror department was everything Tonks had hoped for whenever she joined the program. Of course, there was a hitch in her dream job. A snag that she would gladly brush off onto someone else if she could. And that devastating obstacle was referred to as paperwork.

Tonks hated the paperwork required after each and every mission they went on. It was ridiculous in her opinion. She caught the damn criminal, did she really have to fill out twelve pages of endless words the detailed nothing of importance to her? This was question she brought up repeatedly during the Auror meetings, and yet, the paperwork continued to come. She understood that it was part of the job, and that there was some kind of importance to it, but really, it was so mundane. If there was anything Tonks hated, it was mundane.

Still, every time that mountain of papers was put on her desk, Tonks could be found glaring deeply at it, her hair usually a flaming red (much to her supervisor's annoyance) in retaliation. This moment, a stack of papers detailing the recent arrest on her desk, Tonks could be found grumbling as she scribbled away, her hair the same red as the feather of the quill she was using.

"Bad morning Tonks?" The too cheery voice greeted her from above. Glancing up, Tonks caught the pair standing before her. The first being a petite brunette female with curious brown eyes, who had taken up residence on the corner of the desk, and the second a lofty male, a smirk pulling on his dark features, and blue eyes dancing with mischief. The two of them, Claire and Dante, knew Tonks quite well, as the three of them were often partners for the job. That being the case, they were frequent visitors at her desk for the sheer pleasure of pushing their friend's buttons.

"Paperwork." Tonks answered, tapping the stack of papers scatter over her desk. She tossed her quill into the ink dish.

"You must be tickled pink about that." Claire chuckled.

"More so than you know." Tonks snorted. "I think all this paperwork will kill me before any Death Eater gets the chance. What brings you two by?"

"Do we need a reason?" Dante's eyebrow shot up. "Can't we visit a good friend?"

Tonks' brow narrowed. "What did you do?"

Dante gasped, throwing his hand over his heart as if offended by her question. It was quite comical considering his daunting height over them. "What makes you think I did anything wrong?"

"Because I know you." Tonks smirked. "And causing some form of trouble is kind of your specialty."

"She has a point." Claire muttered.

"Oh please Tonks," Dante's eyes were rolling with ease, "if anyone is the resident troublemaker here, it's you. We heard about what happened last week, didn't we Claire."

Claire nodded in confirmation. "I think everyone heard about it."

"Oh please." Tonks rolled her eyes. "I think that stories has been a little over exaggerated at this point."

"You hexed him right in the face." Claire pointed a finger at her. "And then half-castrated him."

"That was cruel woman." Dante shock his head, still smiling all the while. "I get that he was a Death Eater and all, and he really shouldn't have tried to run, but what else is he going to do while in Azkaban. You kind of broke what will most likely be his only source of entertainment in there."

"My heart breaks for him." Tonks replied drily. She honestly didn't care what that Death Eater did for entertainment while in prison. He was just lucky she hadn't broken other vital appendages whenever he'd gotten the genius idea to try and escape the custody he had been in. Honestly, three Auror's on him, and the man shouldn't have tried to fight them off. The end result was clear to everyone, and the hex from her that had hit a little lower than intended, and caused a bit more damage than planned could have all been avoided had he given up when asked. Of course; and Tonks growled as she remember this, she had had to fill out the paperwork about that excursion. That man had caused her six more pages of paperwork that had been added to the already required amount, so she could care less about his problems.

"Was that before or after the chili explosion?" Claire's voice held a teasing manner as she addressed the male across from her.

"I think it was before." Dante replied. "But after she broke that self-playing violin Thomas brought in. Honestly, I sometimes wonder how she manages to stay on in this department. She's so clumsy. I'm surprised dear Tonks hasn't fallen down the steps and injured herself yet."

Tonks rolled her eyes, and reached out for her quill. Grabbing it, she pulled it from the ink basin, purposely splashing a bit towards the two to get their attention. "You know I am sitting right here."

"We know." Dante replied. "But I feel it was only pay back for the comment earlier."

Tonks sighed, eyeing the mountain of paperwork in front of her than still needed to be done. Glancing at the clock on the far wall, she growled lowly. She didn't have time for this work. There was an Order meeting at seven and it was already ten after six. She was scheduled to get off in half an hour; just enough time to apparate home, take a quick shower, and make it to Grimmauld Place, but with the amount of paperwork that she still had yet to due, there was a good feeling she'd been running a little overtime tonight. A mix of a sigh and growl escaped her throat as she realized how long this day still had.

"We better get going than." Claire seemed to pick up on Tonks thoughts as she slid off of the desk. Grabbing ahold of Dante's arm she pulled him from where she stood. "Dinner reservations tonight. Talk to you later, Tonks."

"Okay." Tonks answered, smiling widely. "Have fun. Drink a beer for me."

"Will do," Dante smirked. "Don't forget to finish that paperwork!"

"Onwards Dante." Claire tugged him forwards. Despite having a good foot over the girl, he was off stabled by her strong tug. It always amazed those in the Auror department how strong the female, who only reached five foot one, really was. "You promised me delicious food and I haven't eaten today."

As the two moved away, lightly bantering about some unclear topic, Tonks slid down into her chair. Yet another sigh escaped her lips as the papers continued to sit there. The thought of how much trouble she'd get in if she set the pages on fire did cross her mind in that instance.

She loved her job, really she did, but this paperwork was pushing every button she had. Glancing up at the clock, she realized she'd have to take some of this work with her to the Order meeting is she wished to get it finished before tomorrow.

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-  
>Not my favorite piece, but still kind of cute. At least I think so. I got all excited whenever I saw I had the Auror department, but after starting I realized that I really didn't want to write another fight scene at the moment. Hence, the strange interaction over paperwork.<p> 


End file.
